Pokemon The Epic Adventure
by Girlprincess1
Summary: Ash n May head out for a new region to compete in a torunament held everyone 50 years for both coordinators and trainers. new faces along with old ones tag along with them on this epic adventure which turns into saving the world!Romancestirrs AdvanceShips
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon - Adventure in Dragonia!**

_**Basic Info**_

_**Party**_

**Ash - Age 15 **

**Pokemon at the moment in his team : Pikachu , Luxray , Sceptile , Swellow , Typholsion and Crawdaunt **

**May - Age 15 **

**Pokemon at the moment in her team : Blaziken , Evee , Skitty , Beautifuly , Squirtle , Munchlax **

**Max - Age 11 **

**Pokemon at the moment in his team : Marshtomp , Kirlia , Beldum**

**Zack - Age 15**

**Pokemon at the moment in his team : Grovyle , Pikachu , Houndoom , Kingler , Swampert , Unknown B and Shelgon ( This is my team at pokemon crater! all are at lvl 100!)**

**Mitchelle - Age 15**

**Pokemon at the moment in her team : Treeko , Camerupt , Misdrevous , Smoochum , Loverin **

**Brock ( Recurring Character ) - Age 19**

**Pokemon at the moment in his team : Ludicolo , Toxicroak , Steelix , Swampert , Fortress**

**Drew ( Reccurring Character ) - Age 16**

**Pokemon at the moment in his team : Roselia , Flygon , Absol , Masquerin **

**Dawn ( Recurring Character) - Age 14**

**Pokemon at the moment in her team : Bunneary , Empoleon , Buziel , Pachirisu **

_**Location**_

**Dragonia, an island east of the Sinnoh region. Said to be the home of very rare Dragons. A rare tournament in being held there for coordinators and trainers combined.This competition is help once in 50 years!**

_**Couples**_

**Ash and May ofcourse! AdvanceShipping 100 **

**Mitchelle and Zack! **

_**Villians**_

**Team Inferno! The actual organization behing Team Rocket Magma and Aqua. Goal: To capture all the rare dragon types in dragonia aswell as the legenderies.Has heard of Ash and is impressed.Wants him to be brainwashed and enrolled in Team Inferno at any cost!Head : Small Island north of Dragonia known as the Vale of Mists as it is surrounded by a very thick fog.**

**-----------------------**

**The plot descirbes Ash arriving back at Pallet town after scoring first place in the Sinnoh tournament. He finds May there who tags along with him on his and her quest now to go to Dragonia to compete in the rare tournament.Brock tags along the duo , now making a trio. Along the way they meet new aswell as old faces.The ultimate battle is here people!Watch! A little something stirrs between Ash and May as May finally noticies him in a new light.**

**This was the introduction! Wait for the next chapter soon!**

**--------------------------**

**I have to update chapter 22 of my High School Musical story on the weekend so i think ill post the first chapter maybe tomorrow.Please read both of my stories!**

**-----------------**

**Girlprincess**

**P.S INSPIRED BY PikaMasterADV AND LuciferIX!**

**-------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon - The Epic Adventure**

**Rated T - **

**Chapter 1**

**Place Road leading towards Pallet Town **

**Party Brock ( A Pokemon Breeder ) Dawn ( A Newbiw Coordinator ) and Ash ( A strong experienced and intermidiate trainer )**

Dawn and Brock sighed at the sight of their raven-haired companion speeding ahead infront of them towards his beloved hometown.Ash Ketchum, along with his friends Brock , the breeder , and Dawn the obnxious and fiery coordinator had just arrived back to Pallet Town after over a years long tedious journey.The trio had travelled through the vast land of Sinnoh region where Ash had competed for the Sinnoh League.After finally achiving all eight badges last month Ash had participated in the League and after perilous hardwork and skill, Ash managed to pull out victory against his arch rival in Sinnoh - Paul , declaring him Champion.He even had a trophuy to prove his victory.

The trophy, however, was not in Ashs possesion but in Brocks considering that fact that his victory had gotten to his head and his usually large inflated ego and expanded.He so called 'felt unworthy' of carrying a trophy which pushed Dawns beans resulting in Ash laying in bed for a whole day due to physical injury.Due to this, Brock felt pity and offered to carry it for him along their way back to his hometown, Pallet Town once again in search of a new adventure.

Brock panted as he stopped nearby a large oak tree and panted.Dawn followed suit and sat down under the shade."Hey Ash! mind waiting up?? Your gonna give me a heart attack!"

Ash, the raven-haired boy, clad in a red hat and in an outfit of colours black white and gold groaned and turned around to retaliate.His eyes rolling at his friends action.

"Guys...dont tell me your tired ????"Ash whined as he too walked upto them.

"Well excuse me if i dont have a physique of a boy like you Ash-y"Dawn smirked knowing that the nick-name would annoy him.True to her intention, Ash winced and opened his mouth to retaliate when Brock interuppted them.

"Guys dont start now...i have a headache already..."He rubbed his templed and plopped down onto the grass.

"But...we have to continue on! Pallet Town is just head of that hill!"Ash pointed to a dangerously steep hill infront of them.Dawn and Brock looked at the hill and at each other and sweatdropped.

"Im gonna need a good 3 days rest if im gonna climb that hill..."Dawn exlciamed as she joined Brock and sat donw.Ash's jaw dropped."You guys arent serious are you???"

Brock and Dawn nodded.Ash pouted and turned to Dawn,"Please,,,,"Dawn scowled

"Ash Ketchum! Just because your goodlooking and devilishly handsome doesnt mean that you can convince me into doing anything you want!'Ash blushed at the compliment and winced at her slighlty raised tone.

"Now sit your butt down before i make you!"Ash immediately saluted at Dawn and sat down like a good boy.Dawn smirked

'Good boy..."With that She and Brock closed their eyes,Dawns eyes snapped open "Wheres Pikachu???"She had just realised the absence of a certain cute electric mouse who usually sat on Ash's shoulder.Ash gave Dawn a reassuring smile and opened his backpack.Inside lay Pikachu sleeping peacefully.Ash gently took it out and placed it onto the wet grass.

"Chaa..."Pikachu cooed and relaxed into its new position.Ash turned to Dawn " See nothing to worry about... Pikachu was in my..."Ash abruptly stopped and gazed at the bushes on his left side.

"Ash whats wrong???"Dawn asked curiously.Ash stood up and walked near them and squinted at the growth.

"Whoever you are show yourself!'Ash declared in a firm voice.The bushes rustled until a Turtwig came out and grinned at Ash.Dawn's eyes sparkled as she quickly dashed towards it knocking Ash off his feet and waking Brock and Pikachu.Ash landed with a thud.

'Whats going on??"Brock moaned rubbing his eyes.

"Pika pika???" ( Who dares to wake me up???) No one paid attention to the complaining mouse.Pikachu sighed and jumped onto Ash's shoulder who had stood up.

"Its a Turtwig!"Dawn exclaimed.Brock too walked upto it and peered at it.

"Hmmmm..."

"Im going to catch it!"Dawn exclaimed determined.Ash groaned.

"Please...we dont need to see your coughs battling skills Dawn..."Ash sweapdropped and smirked at the blue-haired lass who fumed in anger.

"Why you..."She grabbed her pokeball.

"Pachirisu take the stage!"In a blinding light her pokeball opened to reveal a large fierce looking penguin covered in armour, coloured in dark blue and black.

"Oh Empoleoon...i thought i grabbed Pachirisu's pokeball..."Ash sighed."Cant even call her correct pokemon in a battle...god i have to put up with her??"Dawn ignored him.Brock and now Pikachu too were still examining the grass pokemon who looked at Ash playfully.

"Empoleon get ready for battle!"Empoleopn got infront of Turtwig and took a battle stage."Your mine Turtwig!"

Turtwig just smiled and squealed in delight.Ash and Pikachu dropped anime-style while Brock peered closely at Turtwig.

"Go Blizzard!"Dawn commened.Empoleopn opened its beak and in a few seconds launched a powerful Blizzard at Turtiwg and...Brock?

"Pika pika!" ( Watch out Brocko!)

"Brock look out!"Ash warned the breeder.Brock turned his head towards the oncoming attack and his eyes widened.

"Dawn stop! This Turtwig is a -"But before it could finish Brock was frozen into a solid statue."Oops..."Dawn nervously chuckled.Empoleon sighed and looked at the ice sculpture apologetically.

'Hey wheres Turtwig???"Ash looked around Brock but couldnt find the grass type.

"It got away??Aww man!'Dawn kicked the ground hard,"Dawn look out!"Ash tackled Dawn onto the ground as in a flash Turtwig failed to attack them with a quick attack.

"Ashh,,,how did you know..."Dawn queered as she got up and brushed herself."I dont know...i just felt it coming and leapt into action..."Ash shrugged

"Pika Pika Chu! Pika Pi!" ( Ash! arnt you forgetting your friend whos been turned into an ice scultpure? Shame on you!"

"Gah! im sorry ok? Infernape cmon out!'A lage monkey covered with blazing hot flames and armour appeared out of Ash's pokeball.

"Infer!" ( What did i miss?")

"Use Fire Spin at the ice statue!"Ash commanded.Infernape got ready to use its Fire Spin when the Turtwig charged at Infernape and tackled it onto the ground.

"Not him again!"Dawn's eyes widened.

"Infernape!" ( Why you little!)

"Infernape quickly use ember on Turtwig!"Infernape obliged and quicky started shooting embers at Turtwig who started using Quick attack and dodged all the ember attacks.Frustarted, Infernape started blowing out flame thrower at all directions, incinerating Ash Pikachu Dawn and Brock who melted and turned back to normal.

"AAA My hair!"Dawn screeched which caused Turtwig and Infernape to stop and look at her.With fire ablaze in her eyes she stomped upto the Turtwig.

"Why you little..."With that she lifted Turtwig by the neck and started stranggling him.She was however interuppted by a cold piercing voice.

"Turtwig return!"A female voice commanding.Turtwig was absorbed into the red light and back into its pokeball.

"It has a trainer??"Dawn gulped.

Ash smacked his forehead."Ofcourse! why else would A Turtwig be doing in the Kanto Region??"

"Ash you figred it out! I knew something was starnge about it...i was about to warn you when someone turned me into ice!"Brock glared at Empoleon who sweatdropped.Infernape Empoleon and Pikachu stood on their guard as they sensed the starngers presence.

The female laughed a slightly minacle laugh."Foolish Children..."With that she threw a pokeball in the hair,Within a bright light the pokemon emerged from the ball and stood on the ground firmly, looking at the trio menacingly.It was a...

------------------------------

END!

Next Chapter!

Tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon - The Epic Adventure**

**Rated T - **

**Chapter 2**

**Place : Road leading towards Pallet Town **

**Party : Brock ( A Pokemon Breeder ) Dawn ( A Newbiw Coordinator ) and Ash ( A strong experienced and intermidiate trainer )**

**Zack ( A experienced pokemon trainer )**

Out of the pokeball emerged a huge dragon decket out in red and blue-greyish colour with large wings.It let out a mighty roar which caused Empoleon to whimper.

"What is that thing??"Dawn's eyes widened

"Its a Salamence..."Ash replied grimly

"Correct..."The female stranger cooed.

"A Salamence huh..."Dawn brought out her Pokedex and pointed it at the large dragon who was glaring at Empoleon and Pikachu angrily, fire bellowing from his mouth slightly.

**Salamence the Dragon Pokemon.Salamence is the evolved form of Shelgon and the final stage of evolution for Bagon.As a result of his life long dream of flying high, his wings grew and spread out.Its special ability is Intermediate.It weighs 226.2 Lbs and is 4'11.A word of caution.Salamence are easily angered and are there are very few pokemon who can rival its attack and speed power.Its strongest attack is the Delta Blast**

"Now thats impressive..."Brock whistled while Dawns jaw dropped.Ash's fists clenched.

"Get ready Pikachu..."

Pikachus cheeks sparked dangerously.

"Go Infernape! Fire Spin!" Infernape charged towards Salamence at great spead bursting out a ring of hot flames.The female rival smirked " Fly high and dodge those flames."

The Salamence grunted in a bored manner and in a flash flew away from the attack.

"Did you see that?? In the blink of an eye..."Dawn shuddered.Ash snapped at Dawn

"Focus Dawn! Pikachu Charge!" Ash smirked.The female's eyes widened."Salamence squash that rat before it charges! Dragon breathe!"

Salamance smirked and in a flash engulfed Pikachu in the green Dragon Breathe.

"What the..Pikachu!'Ash exclaimed.

"Infernape!" ( Im outta here!) With that Infernape recalled itself into its pokeball."We have to help Ash..Empoleon! Aurora Beam! Now!"

Dawns Empoleon opened its beak and started charing for a huge aurora beam.Pikachu was exhausted from the attack and it looked like things were going downhill for our heroes.There was no one in the vacinity nearby to help them.Ash scooped Pikachu in his arms and handed him to Brock hurridely, narrowingly avoinding Slamances Dragon Claw attack aimed at him and Pikachu.

Within a burst Empoleon launched its beam onto the Dragon who was focused on attacking Ash.Within seconds Salamence was covered in ice.

The female laughed out loud."Hahahahha...thats it? The mighty Pikachu fallen??? Lets finish this! Salamence!" The Salamence responded by breaking out of the ice in one swift movement.

"DRAGON RAGE!" Brock and Ash gulped.

"Dawn call Empoleon back!"Brock requested.Dawn however stood firm."Empoleon! Ice Ball attack! Continously!"

"Shes not listening..."Ash panicked as Empoleon started pelting Salamence with Ice Balls. It couldnt retaliate as it was charging for Dragon Rage.

"Ash lets help her!"Brock exclaimed.

"Alright! Lets go Torterra! Floatzel!"

"Cmon out Ludicolo!"

**Floatzel the water type pokemon.Floatzel is the evolved form if Buziel.Its special ability is the swift swim ability.it floats due to its well-developed flotation sac and assissts in helping of those who are drowning.**

**Torterra the grass and ground type pokemon.Torterra is the last stage of evolution for Turtwig.Its special ability is Overgrow and Frenzy Plant which combined can make it an extreme powerhouse in ones party.Small pokemon occasionally gather on its unmoving back and start making nests.**

**Ludicolo the water and grass type pokemon.It is the evolved form of Lombre and the final stage of Lotad.Its special attacks are the swift swim and the rain dish attacks.If it hears music, his muscles energize and he starts to dance.Ludicolo's stats are average overall.**

Ludicolo immediately spotted Pikachu and started dancing with it.Ash and Dawn sweatdropped."Ludicolo not now!"

Floatzel and Torterra roll their eyes.They sense the dragon pokemon and immediately stand by Empoleon.

"Now Ludicolo Hydro Pump attack!'Brock ordered.Dawn was still aming ice balls at Salamence in an attmept to weaken it while it was charging since Dragon Rage takes time to charge much to its chagrin.

"Floatzel Surf! Torterra Tackle attack!"Ash exclaimed.Empoleon felll down due to exhaustion and fianted.Anime swirls appeared in its eyes.

"You did your best Empoleon...take a rest..."Dawn called her pokemon back and scowled at the now giggling female rival."Your patehtic girl..."

Floatzel and Ludicolos water attacks proved not so much effective while Torterra's tackle greatly shook Salamance as Torterra was larger in size and could pack a punch.Thus Slamance's concentartion and focus on the attack was ruined.It roared in ager and engulfed Torterra in a Fire Blast attack

"Tortterra!"Ash cried."Ludicolo Water gun at Torterra!" Brock asked.Ludicolo danced happily and obliged.Torterra had fainted due to the type disdavantage.

The female leader, known as Angel pulled out a remote control and pressed a button.Suddenly a huge net fired out from the remote control and wrapped around Pikachu.

'Hey!"Ash angrily exclaimed.

"Who are you? attacking us like that???"Dawn retaliated

"Im a newbie of Team Inferno! From Dragonia! "Angel scowled.

"Let Pikachu go!"Brock demanded.

"I dont think so...Salamence..."

Salamance in a swift move KOed Floatzel and Ludicolo with a Dragon Claw attack.

"Those are your pokemon??"Angel scoffed and she went for pushing another button on the remote.Ash laughed which caused her to look at him confused.

"You should learn from Team Rocket...Team Inferno...Pikachu Now that your charge is complete! Thunder! Maximum!"

"What???" Angel sweat dropped as she slapped herself mentally for missing one minor detail.

PikaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! All it took was one attack and Angel was deep friend and shocked.Her golden hair were revealed and they had gotten frizzy.

"Why you little...Salamance! DELTA BLA--"

"Sorry Team Inferno but you wont harm Ash this time!" A boy in a hoodie, covering his face immerged from behind Angel.She whsiped around and turned to him.

"Boy...you dare stop me???"She mocked him, laughing.

"Unknown! Take the stage my friend!"The whole forest was blinded by a huge white light and after it dispersed, there stood a strange pokemon in the shape of the letter 'B' The unknown glanced at Ash and tackled him onto the ground, rubbing its face against Ash's.

"Do i know you???"Dawn The Boy and Brock sweat dropped.

"Unknown reunions later! Hidden Power!"Unknwon scrambled off Ash and within a milli second Angel and Salamence were sent flying in this sky.

"I shall return..."Angel screamed as she blasted off into the sky.

"Hey thanks im..."The Boy ignored Ash and recalled his pokemon.

'Go home Ash...we'll meet soon..."With that he headed off.

"Whats up with him??"Dawn put her hands on her hips.

"Dunno,...cmon guys we have to take her pokemon to the Centre..."Brock started walking away.Ash collected Pikachu from the net and quikly followed after Dawn and Brock towards the hill.

All three of them had made up their mind that they would never mention this again.That was final.They didnt want to land in another adventure just when they had finished one!.

-----------------------


End file.
